


Whispers- or 'What happened on the Stormcoast'

by MotherLilith



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (kind of), Awkward Sexual Situations, Bi-Curiosity, Canon Compliant, F/M, Intimacy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Tent Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherLilith/pseuds/MotherLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull is woken from sleep by noises and it takes him a moment to figure out what he's hearing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers- or 'What happened on the Stormcoast'

The sound of hushed voices and the rustle of cloth woke The Iron Bull from sleep. 

He didn't open his eyes and his face betrayed no sign that he was awake, but his senses were immediately alert. They were in the middle of a mission on the storm coast, and although the area was secure and there were inquisition soldiers on watch, this did little to put Bull at ease. Considering his history, it wasn't surprising that he was a light sleeper, although his snoring was enough to keep the others awake for some time

Again, soft whispers in the dark and fabric moving against fabric. Not from outside, Bull realized, the sounds were coming from inside the tent.  
He relaxed slightly. Not an ambush then, no blades in the night thirsty for their blood.

Thirst, instead, for something else. 

He opened his eyes. The moon was bright tonight, and just enough of its glow illuminated the darkness of the tent to allow him to make out shapes in the dim light. 

Murmuring, followed by a soft, hastily stifled moan.

Sera didn't keep quiet for the sake of others, the woman had no shame, a quality that he admired in her. That meant though, that he was listening to the boss getting off, a fact that she probably wouldn't be too happy about that. 

Mages couldn't read thoughts right? Shit, could they?

He tried to think about something else. Where were they travelling tomorrow? Would he get to smash some skulls, or would it be another uneventful day?

Moaning now, Yup, she was definitely moaning. 

He pictured her mouth falling open to make those sweet sounds of pleasure, her chest rising and falling as her breath became ragged, her hands running over his back and her thighs gripping him tight as he…

A growl, gravelly and low from a throat definitely not of the female variety. Bull looked through the gloom and made out a husky form, stocky and muscled. Taller than Varric, and there was no mistaking that beard.

Blackwall held her tight as they fucked, the heat radiating from his body warding off the cold night air. Stifling a gasp as he thrust into her, she rocked her hips up to meet him, fingers digging into the muscles of his back. He laughed softly, a sound like a low roll of thunder. She smiled, shushing him. Maker knew, she didn't want to wake the others. 

Bull watched Blackwall. He watched his intense, practised motions, the roll of his hips and the tender way he bent to kiss her. 

He wondered what it would be like, kissing Blackwall. He was sure the beard would tickle, but perhaps she liked that. Bull certainly didn't have any objections, had found that he quite liked the feel of coarse hair. It was feral somehow, animalistic. Blackwall, who’d lived alone in the wild, closer resembled a bear than a man. Bull had seen him with his clothes off when they were bathing, and knew that the dark hair on his face also covered his muscular body, running down his chest, and further down still. He was growing hard at the thought and he shifted slightly, hand wandering down to touch himself through the cloth of his pants.

They readjusted slightly, and Blackwall groaned as she moved her leg back, allowing him a deeper angle. Blackwall above her, features cast in shadow by the moon. Something in his eyes, the way he looked at her.  
Like he was coming apart. She could reach out and stroke away the furrow of his brow, but what would that mean? 

She urged him on, moving faster to get more friction against her clit. She turned her head inadvertently, and noticed Bull watching her.  
He was not asleep as she’d assumed, but very much awake and evidently aroused. 

She tensed, and for a moment they stared at each other through the darkness, before Blackwall pulled her into a deep kiss. 

Blackwall cupped her cheek with his callused hand. Maker, but he could fall into those eyes, lose what was left of himself in her forever, his herald. 

She could feel Bull watching her, watching them. It felt exciting, anticipatory. Like the moment preceding the casting a spell, when raw magic crackled inside her before she channelled it into form. She shivered, and felt small electric currents run over her skin. He grinned at her, propping himself up on one arm to face her and continuing to stoke his length. Maker, such a length. She wasn't sure who was getting off on this more, the sight of him touching his hard cock as Blackwall thrust into her was pushing her close to the edge. 

Blackwall felt himself approaching his end too quickly, so he pulled out of her and began using his fingers to work her instead, bending his head to her breast. She arched her neck back in pleasure as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around the small, hard bud as he rubbed his cock against her thigh.

His head snapped up in shock as he heard a low groan to his left and finally saw Bull, who simply raised an eyebrow at him. He felt a hand winding in his hair and looked up at her. He flicked his eyes to Bull and back to her. She smiled down at him, stroking his bearded face and pressed her hips against his. Blackwall let out a moan as he thrust back into her, the heat of her cunt wrapping tight and velvet around him. 

He knew that Bull was still watching him and was enjoying what he was seeing. Blackwall wasn't really surprised by much when it came to The Iron Bull, but he hadn't thought Bull saw him in that way. He hadn't shown any more, or any less, interest In Blackwall than he had in their other companions, never indicated that he felt any kind of attraction towards him.

But now, this. And did Blackwall mind? He wasn't sure. If he’d imagined this situation beforehand, he would have pictured himself objecting in some way for the sake of his pride, if nothing else. He would do anything for her though, and if this was what she wanted then pride be damned. 

But even so, maybe this wasn't something he altogether minded…

Bull held Blackwall’s gaze. The man was trying to keep his face blank but Bull could read anyone, and to him Blackwall seemed aroused and faintly curious. He watched Blackwall’s eyes move over his body, over the scars that criss-crossed his muscular torso, flickering down to his groin where Bull stroked himself languorously.

Blackwall watched Bull, watched his chest heaving and his massive body tremble, veins snaking under the skin from the heat of his arousal.  
He was cut raw and solid as a rock, power rolling off him like the waves that crashed on the rocky shore below.  
He felt his hardness intensify, it was getting difficult to hold back now.

‘Please…’ 

He thrusts into her. Maker, but she feels good. She moans as he quickens his pace, pushing into her roughly now, and ‘Yes! please, there please…’ not caring who hears her now. Blackwall deep inside her, again and again, electric branching through her body, wave after wave. Bull sees her eyes close and Blackwall feels her body tremble as her pleasure reaches its peak, her desire tightening. Bull’s near now and he increases his speed, almost, almost. Blackwall’s lost in her, in everything, it’s too late now. Bull’s hands, he tosses his head back and Blackwall can’t look away as he roars, and he’s coming, coming, her arms pulling him close, holding him tight.

They lie, on their backs, each catching their breath. No thoughts now, as they let the moment wash over them.

She reaches over to Bull, and he winds an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She entwines her hand with Blackwall’s, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb and whispers sweet words to him.

She listens to the beating of their hearts, reminding her that this is real. That they’re real, and safe here with her, as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> Thanks for reading my thing, hope you enjoyed it. This is my first work so i appreciate any feedback or comments if you want to leave them. If there is interest in this, i have some ideas to add more chapters or turn it into a series or something. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
